


Always Be My Baby

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Caring, Dom/sub, M/M, slight Dom Cas, slight sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Dean has been running himself into the ground and Cas has finally had enough. He takes matters into his own hands to make sure Dean takes care of himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelicsoulkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsoulkeeper/gifts).



**A/N: This is not the type of story I usually write I’ll confess, destiel is not really my thing but this was inspired by a friend and hopefully they like this, though it’s much fluffier than some of the stuff I know they like.**

**P.S. Don’t tell Justice and Southy on me.**

**Always Be My Baby**

Dean had acquired even larger dark circles under his eyes than usual, having barely slept or rested the last few weeks. He and Sam had, had case after case and were working themselves to the bone. Dean of course insisted on driving for all those cases because Sammy needed the rest, which of course meant Dean went without. Sam had tried to argue that he could drive too giving Dean a chance to rest, but when Dean was set on taking care of his brother no one could talk him out of it. 

Now Sam was passed out in his bed and Dean was standing up from the war room table having just received a call from Donna about another case while he was sitting there nursing his glass of whisky. 

“Dean are you finally going to sleep?” a voice Dean recognized ask from behind him making Dean jump and almost drop his glass.

“No, Donna called. We got another case I was going to go wake Sammy.”

“Is it Donna or the girls or any of our family in immediate danger?” Cas asked, seeming deceptively patient.

“No but it’s killing often and randomly every one to three days. People could die if we wait until the morning to leave.”

“Well that would be far less than the people who will die, if you get yourself killed because you are too exhausted to drive your car in a straight line, let alone defend yourself,” Dean could hear the anger in Cas’s no longer level voice that he had been hiding.

“I’m fine Cas.”

“No you aren’t. You and Sam both need the rest.”

“But Cas…” Dean started.

“Baby stop,” and at those words from Cas, Dean froze the rest of the sentence lost as he waited for the angel to continue.

“What’s going to happen is this. You are going to text some other hunter the details so they can handle this. Then you are going to let me take care of you. And finally unless the world is ending, or our family is in danger, you will not be taking another case until I say you may.”

Dean just looked into Cas’s brilliant blue eyes, not feeling as if he needed to make any answer. It was what Cas said he was going to do, so he would do it.

“Tell me you understand, baby,” Cas ordered.

“I understand,” Dean replied, pulling his phone back out from his pocket, he texted a few hunters he could trust to take the case.

“Good boy,” Cas praised and Dean shivered at the words as the angel moved closer gently taking Dean in his arms and leaning in to kiss him. An almost chaste kiss that was just the brush of his lips over Dean’s, the barest touch that held the promise of more to come. Dean relaxed, letting himself sink into Cas’s embrace, letting the angel take all of the weight of the world off his shoulders.

  
  


When Cas pulled back a moment later Dean opened his eyes to find they were in the shower room and Cas had angelically disrobed them both.

“Cas please tell me you didn’t just zap us here and leave our clothes there in a pile in the war room, Sam was pissed the last time you did that in the library.”

“Dean who is in charge right now?”

“You are,” Dean said a bit grudgingly.

“And that means what, baby?”

“That I let you worry about the details, and I just worry about doing what you tell me.”

“You are learning baby boy,” Cas praised a bit teasingly.

With a quick flick of his grace Cas had the water turned on and Dean’s body wash appearing in his hand. 

Even if Dean was inclined to be disobedient, the feel of Cas’s soapy hands sliding over his slick skin soon distracted him. Normally Dean’s hands would be all over Cas in return but that wasn’t what Cas wanted from him at the moment. So Dean stood letting Cas’s hands caress every part of him, rinse off the soap, move to his head fingers scratching along his scalp. Dean was barely conscious of the little whimpers and moans that were drawn from his lips as Cas continued his ministrations.

Dean became increasingly relaxed, well except for one part of him which had the opposite reaction given his proximity and contact with the naked angel. That part was becoming increasingly excited.

Cas pulled away from Dean completely, leaving the slightly dazed hunter to look at him questioningly.

“Time to put you to bed,” Cas said matter of factly.

Dean bit his lip to stop from protesting that he didn’t want to sleep; he wanted Cas.

Dean missed the slight tilt of the corners of the angel’s mouth at Dean’s restraint as Cas zapped them both to Dean’s bedroom and Dean found himself sitting on the edge of his memory foam bed, perfectly dry his hard cock standing proudly between his legs to display to his lover what he truly wanted at this moment.

  
  


Cas was standing and for a moment he just smiled down at Dean content to see the hunter displayed before him.

“Too excited for sleep, huh baby boy?”

“I guess you could say that,” Dean replied, his voice heavy with desire.

“Lay back and close your eyes, I’ve got you. You just need to trust me baby.” 

“With my life and my heart,” Dean said almost too softly for the angel to hear as he lay back as instructed legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

Cas knelt at the end of the bed moving between Dean’s legs and placing his hands on his thighs pulling him slightly forward, adjusting Dean’s position so the angel had him right where he wanted him.

Cas leans forward wrapping his lips around Dean’s hard cock drawing a cry of pleasure from the hunters lips. Dean writhes on the bed in pleasure as the sensations are suddenly multiplied. Dean can feel hands, and lips and tongues on every inch of his body at once the phantom sensations brought into being by Cas’s grace as his hot lips slide over Dean’s length. 

“Cas I don’t know if I can last much longer,” Dean chokes out, his body trembling with effort not to come from the assault of sensation. 

“It’s okay baby don’t hold back,” Dean hears Cas’s voice in his head even as the angel fully swallows Dean’s length. 

With his angel’s permission Dean lets pleasure overwell him, cumming down Cas’s throat.

Cas drinks down Dean’s cum, before pulling back slowly from Dean’s cock, “Bed for you now baby,” he says firmly.

Dean feels the weight of all his exhaustion hit him at once as he relaxes in the afterglow of his orgasm, “But Cas I didn’t get to take care of you,” Dean protests weakly the weariness showing through his tone.

Cas moves from where he had knelt at Dean’s feet onto the bed, pulling Dean up into his arms and cuddling him as he uses a quick flick of his grace to pull the blanket up over both of them. 

“I know baby, but tonight was just about me taking care of you. There will be plenty of time for me in the morning after you have had a nice long rest.”

Dean sighs letting his eyes close as he snuggles into Cas’s chest, “Love you angel.”

“I love you too baby,” Cas murmurs. But he knows Dean didn’t hear him because the hunter was already asleep. Cas knew that didn’t really matter Dean already knew how he felt he just liked to say the words.

Cas pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead saying softly, “You’ll always be my baby, and I’ll always take care of you I promise.”

**A/N: Well this is different for me let me know what yall think.**


End file.
